


*Ravenous.......Again*!!

by LokiLover14



Series: Dirty Dreams [3]
Category: Chris Evans Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, His beard again, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Fingering, You on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover14/pseuds/LokiLover14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Sweaty hot sex !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Ravenous.......Again*!!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACKKKKKK BABY!!!! ;) :D
> 
> Yes it happened again
> 
> I had the dream a couple of months ago and this one was a very vivid very hot dream, everything i wrote is everything that happened in the dream, I wrote it all down so all i had to do was type it up. 
> 
> All and any mistakes are my own 
> 
> Enjoy

You and Chris only made it as far as the couch after crashing through your front door, you in his lap and your thighs on either side of him grinding down on him as you devour each other’s mouths. Your skirt bunching up around your waist and his hands roaming under the top half of your clothes as he pulls you closer to him.

Your hands grip his hair as his mouth moves to kiss and suck at your neck making you groan and grind down harder on him. His hands move further up your back and you release your grip as you lean back lifting your arms up so he can remove your top. You weren’t wearing a bra so that left your top half completely naked. 

Seeing this Chris wastes no time attacking your nipples flicking his tongue over them and sucking hard, making in between your legs all the more wetter. You groan and placed a hand on the back of his head.

Leaning back a little Chris moves to the other breast and does the same thing to that one, his hot mouth milking your pleasure as his sucks and licks. Your hand snakes down between you as you yank at his belt. Once it’s undone Chris releases your breast leaning back as you yank his belt free from his jeans, flinging it away not caring where it lands.

Your hand makes quick work of opening his jeans and you snake your hand inside and stroke his cock through his boxers, Chris moans at the sensation. You lean up on your knees you kiss him messily and roughly so his head leans on the back of the couch, as you use both hands to yank on his jeans. He lifts his hips up giving you room to pull down his pants and boxers to his knees.

His cock free now you stroke it once then twice before you settle back down to grind your wetness against his throbbing rock hard cock. Chris places one hand on your waist as he groans into your mouth, the friction of you feeling great against him. His other hand moves down and plays with your clit, your moan breaks the kiss and you look at each other with lust blown eyes.

You just stare at him as he continues teasing your clit, the stubble of his beard more noticeable now as it grows back. He leans forward again for a kiss but you put a finger over his lips to stop him as you move to stand up on your knees to pull off his jeans and boxers. Your shoes were discarded long ago when you came through the door.

As you remove his clothing Chris leans forward enough to reach a hand to the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head leaving him now gloriously naked and his cock slightly curving against his stomach. You stand up to remove your skirt, before going back on your knees and gently caressing your hands slowly up his legs Chris watching you as you do.

You push his knees further apart as your hands continue their caress over his thighs and up to his cock. When your hand wraps around it you look up at him as you lower your mouth to the head of his cock. Your eyes still locked on his as you lick up and over the head of his cock, watching as he groans and closing his eyes at the sensation.

You lick again before enclosing your mouth around the head and sucking making an “Mmmmmmmmmm” sound as you do, he opens his eyes looking down at you. When you see him looking down at you you suck harder on the head of his cock moving your tongue up and down the underside, and he moans “ Uh.….Fuck” 

The hand that’s not wrapped around his cock reaches up to caress his pecs, moving from one to the other before you drag your nails back down. Making him moan again.

You suck hard again, before bobbing your head up and a down a couple of times just to tease him before pulling off and leaning forward. Still on your knees as you start kissing up his stomach and giving little licks of your tongue up his skin as you move up and up.

When you get to his pecs you encase your mouth around one of his nipples flicking your tongue as you look back up at him through lidded eyes. He looks down at you his teeth biting down on his gorgeous plump bottom lip.

What you do next makes him groan obscenely, as you take the same nipple between your teeth and tug gently, “Oh fuck….. Jesus…..uh!” he says breathlessly. You smile as you move to other nipple and do the same again. His hand moves to the back of your neck and grips your hair giving it a little tug indicating he wants you to face him.

You slowly move up of off your knees to straddle him again. His cock nestled between you rubbing against the wetness between your legs teasingly against him as he pulls you forward for a kiss. Before he again attacks your neck sucking on your skin in between kisses, making you groan obscenely at the feel of his teeth on your skin.

Your hands on the back of his neck move his head back after he finishes sucking on the skin by your ear, when you look at his face the blue of his eyes are blown completely in lust with just the slightest ring of blue showing. You can feel his breath against your face as you look at each other. Before you lean in and take that gorgeous bottom lip between your teeth to suck on and pulling on it slightly.

That seems to turn him on even more as in quick movement you feel more than you see his hand strokes over your clit before his fingers plunge into you pumping in and out. You can feel how dripping wet you are as you hear the occasional squelch of his fingers moving inside you.

You start to ride his fingers as the pleasure increases, and you moan emphatically “Chris… oh baby yessssss” 

 

Your hands gripping his shoulders as you lean back a little the other hand that’s not inside you on your lower back as you ride his fingers.

Before you even feel your orgasm starting to build he pulls out his fingers covered in your juices and you stare at him panting as he bring those fingers to his lips and inhales deeply closing his eyes as the smell of you fills his nostrils he looks at you as he sucks them clean. He pants “Jesus baby you taste so good” smirking at you.

You know he can tease just as well as you can because you know how much it gets you both hot and bothered.

You leave one hand on his shoulder and sit up on your knees grabbing his cock to level it with your entrance. Your eyes locked on each other as you start to envelope his cock slowly sinking down on it, he groans at the feel of you.

Leaning forward so your mouths and tongues meet each others passionately. You don’t go all the way down on his cock straight away you lift back up till the head of his cock is just inside your entrance. Before sinking back down again a little bit faster you do this twice more before you bottom out. 

You start riding him hard and he starts lifting his hips to meet yours your hands back on his shoulders. His hands back on your hips, the room filled with the sound of your moans and skin slapping on skin. 

Your gazes never leaving each other's Chris watching you ride him speaks.

“Love riding my cock don’t you baby” he says moving one hand from your hip and placing it on the side of your face running his thumb along your bottom lip. Your tongue flicks over the tip of his thumb before you suck it into your mouth as you continue to ride him hard.

Chris groans “Jesus Christ baby you get me so hard” he says his voice coming out roughly

“You get me sooo…. Wet” you say breathlessly back, releasing his thumb

“You’re so incredible” he replies as he moves his hand back to your hips and stills your movement. 

He maneuveres the both of you round on the sofa so he’s lying on his back with you still on top of him. When you begin to start moving again he stops you, “hands on my shoulders baby” he says.

Leaning forward you place your hands on his shoulders as he plants his feet on the couch and starts thrusting up hard into you causing you to groan loudly and shout “Uh…. oh fuck….. Yes!!!!”

 

“I……..wanna…...hear……you…….baby….. “ He says between breaths as he continues to fuck up into you.

“Unnnnnnggghh…….oh god……..yeah…….oh fuck yes” you say loudly

“So beautiful……... god you’re so sexy and mine” he pants and grips your hips tighter.

“I’m yours…... “ you reply “All yours Chris…..oh godddddd……. Baby i’m gonna….” you add as you feel your orgasm on the verge of exploding.

“Go on baby i wanna watch you come on my cock, come for me” he pants 

Hearing his rough voice saying that your orgasm explodes in you and you clench around him, while you ride out the waves of pleasure. “Oh ffffffucckkkkk……..uhhhhhhhh” You groan as you feel his thrusts start to falter and when you clench again his orgasm hits, he grips your hips tight as he thrusts erratically before finally spilling inside you. 

Your arms give out and your elbows rest gently on his shoulders, as you both breathe heavily looking at each other. Chris leans up and kisses you lazily as you both come down from your high, your bodies covered in a sheen of sweat.

You both make no effort to move pressing your chest into his, his cock still inside you as you turn the side of your head to rest on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around you.

“Geez what you do to me”, he chuckles and kisses your forehead.

You look up at him and smile.

“I can’t help it, you make me Ravenous” you say winking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry not sorry hehe 
> 
> I don't know if many of you read the update i posted before this, about the personal problems i've been having but i'm happy to say i'm working through them now and i have some motivation back, i'm more hopeful now as things are starting to happen for me and i'm also so starting to feel more like myself again, so i'm gonna be updating but please bare with me as i can't promise when it will be but i will get to them. xx
> 
> My tumblr >>>http://l0ki-l0ver14.tumblr.com/ my love for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, including RDJ and Tom Hiddleston, and the Marvel Universe.
> 
> And 
> 
> My tumblr for my facbook pages http://f0r-the-l0ve-0f-marvel-men.tumblr.com/


End file.
